The Butterflies
by Arianator13
Summary: Jade admits defeat over Beck to Tori. The butterflies have left and Jade knows its time to move on. With the help of her best friend, Jade gets the motivation she needs to get back on her feet again. but what happens when the butterflies start showing up all because of a perky red head? Cade.


**_A/N: Here's a new Cade fanfic! I actually didn't come up with this idea, the lovely Grandellies did. She gave me the suggestion a REALLY long time ago and well tonight I finally sat down and wrote something. Well here it is enjoy! :)_**

Ugh I can't believe Sikowitz is making me go on this date with Vega doesn't he know we don't get along! It seems like everything in my life is falling apart what ever I do Beck can't seem to stop drooling over Vega and I hate it! Everything is literally slipping right through the cracks and I don't know what to do anymore.

"Hey I'm here."

"Great now lets get this over with so I can go home and erase my memory of anything that happens tonight."

"Oh come on Jade this isn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say."

"Come on loosen up a bit."

I sighed and I took a deep breath through my mouth and then let it out through my nose.

"Better?"

"In a way yeah."

"Good. Sooo…?"

"So what?"

"How are you."

"Well fabulous."

"Really?"

"No." I put my head down on the table and sighed. "Beck and I haven't been the same for a while now."

"Jade I-"

"Shut it Vega!" I sat up and I looked at her and glared an then looked away and blankly stared down at the table. "It seems as if whatever I do nothing is stopping him from feeling whatever he's feeling for you. Quiet frankly I haven't felt any butterflies like I used. Our love has faded, the only love we have is the love of caring like friends do."

"So you're breaking up with him?"

"No Vega I'm gonna marry him. Of course I'm breaking up with him you sh- dummy."

"Jade no, you guys love each other."

"We used to Vega, that love has died. There are no more butterflies. No more sparks when we touch. There's absolutely nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"I wished there was, but sadly no there isn't anything anymore."

"3 years is what you're giving up?"

"I know..but he doesn't love me anymore I see it and feel it. There's no point in being with someone who no longer loves you."

"I'm sorry Jade."

"I know, me too. He's all yours now."

"N-"

"I know you have feelings for him Vega, I'm not stupid."

"So you're just gonna give up and let me go out with him?"

"Yes."

"No fighting or killing me?"

"No."

"This sounds to good to be true. There's a catch to all this."

I rolled my eyes and sighed can't this chick take the hint and leave already? "There isn't any catch. You can have Beck all to yourself without me trying to kill you."

"You sure."

"Without a doubt. Nice talking to you Vega this 'date' is over enjoy the rest of your night." I stood up and gave her an awkward hug that killed me to do and I turned around and walked out. I got into my car and I drove to my house with silence. I've never felt so empty then I do now, without the butterflies my life is nothing but emptiness.

Deep down it hurts. It hurts that I had to give up the man I loved just so he can go be happy with someone else. What is it that went wrong? Where did the butterflies go? Why did they leave? Don't they know without them my life would have a big giant puzzle piece missing.

I parked my car in my driveway and got out. Its windy out an I love it even though my body has goosebumps all over. I opened the front door and I walked in quietly as I closed the door and relocked it. I walked up the stairs to my room and I closed the door behind me. I kicked off my boots, put them in my closet an I walked over to my bed and laid down.

"Why can't I be happy?" I waited and looked up at my ceiling in the dark as I waited for what seemed to be for an answer. I turned onto my side and I cried into my pillow till I fell asleep.

My true love found a way to unlove me…

I'm alone again, I'm broken again, and now I'm absolutely positive I don't know if I can be fixed again.

_**A/N: Alright let me know what you all think by leaving me reviews they make me happy, they really do. Hope you all liked it.**_


End file.
